


31 Days of Halloween

by sammystann



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammystann/pseuds/sammystann
Summary: A series of Halloween one-shots that each has its own prompt associated with that specific day. These stories mostly consist of the Cap Quartet. All stories range from fluff to humor and even gore. Enjoy!All prompts were made by @/spidey-lad over on Tumblr! Go check them out and give them a follow.Happy Halloween!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1: Pumpkin Patch

Bucky hated to admit it but he was both super excited and nervous. It’s been a few days since he and Sam made their relationship official and going to a pumpkin patch was going to be their first date as a couple.

He got the idea of going to a pumpkin patch from Nat. One day the two were eating breakfast together in one of the many cafeterias in the Avengers tower and their conversation happened to land on the topic of Sam.

“So I see you and Sam are getting closer,” she says as bites a piece of her toast.

Bucky smiles, mostly to himself, and says, “Yeah. You know I would’ve never expected us to become this close to one another but I’m so grateful that it’s happened.”

Bucky isn’t used to sharing what goes through his head not to mention his feelings. But it’s always been so easy for him to talk about it with Nat. He doesn’t exactly know why just that it might be because she just naturally understands him. Even if he can’t get the words out himself she just knows.

“You’re head over heels for him aren’t you?” she asks as she sips some of her coffee.

Bucky chuckles and eats a spoonful of his cereal.

“Ah, avoiding the question by eating. A classic telltale move that shows that I’m right, Buck.”

He finishes chewing and shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah whatever Nat. I’m just trying to eat before my cereal gets soggy.” Bucky knew that Nat was right he just didn’t want to admit it to her.

“I’m assuming you took my advice from last week and asked him out on a date?”

He nods and continues with, “Yeah and he asked me where we were going and I told him that it was going to be a surprise.” He eats another spoonful of cereal.

“And you only told him that because you had no idea where correct?”

Bucky sighs and nods his head. She laughs as he rolls his eyes at her.

“Why don’t you guys do something cute?”

“Yeah, obviously Nat but what?”

“Well, it is the middle of October just go to a pumpkin patch.”

Bucky looks at her like she struck gold.

“You know what? That’s not a bad idea. Plus Sam has been telling me that he wants to get out of the city.”

“See there you go! Problem solved.” she says as takes another sip of her coffee.

“I don’t how you do it. You always know just what to say.”

“Oh, it’s because I asked Strange cast a spell on me that allows me to know just what to say in any situation.”

Bucky gets a puzzled look on his face and asks, “Wait, really?”

She looks at him intently for a moment before laughing.

“No i’m just yanking your chain! Even if it were true you wouldn’t know.” She says ominously as eats the last bite of her toast.

“Oh shut up,” Bucky says with a laugh and continues with, “Sorry to cut our breakfast short but I have to get ready for my date later.”

“Alright make sure you get out of your head and actually try to have fun.”

Bucky gets up from his seat, “Yeah I know. Thanks Nat I appreciate it. See you later.”

He puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes and she puts her hand on his and squeezing back.

“Bye Buck take care of yourself and him.”

“Yeah I will bye Nat.”

He walks out of the cafeteria but not before texting Sam to dress warmly for later.

***  
When they got to the pumpkin patch Bucky was extremely nervous. This was going to be the first date he's had in years.

”Are you okay Bucky?” Sam asked with a look of concern on his face.

Bucky looks at him and smiles, “Yeah I’m fine. Just excited to be out here with you, Doll”

Sam smiles and grabs his hand, “Aw come on you sap.” They begin walking through the pumpkin patch and not long after Sam picks up a pumpkin that’s about the size of a soccer ball.

“Hey how about this one?”

Bucky scoffs, “Really Sammy? It’s either go big or go home!”

“Okay fine Buck you go pick one out.” Sam says with a huff.

Bucky shrugs and looks around for a moment while Sam trails behind him. Bucky spots one and picks it up and turns around to face Sam.

“See look at-“

“No.” Sam says with a straight face.

“Hey, you didn’t even let me finish my sentence!”

“I don’t need you to because there’s you no way you can convince that we’re gonna bring this one home.”

“But-“

“Baby, it’s literally the size of a car tire! Do you plan on carrying that around the whole time too?”

“Well I am a super soldier...” Bucky trails off as he looks towards his boyfriend. Sam shakes his head and Bucky puts the pumpkin back down with a frown on his face.

“Alright I think we should just try and find a pumpkin we can both agree on. Deal?” Sam asks

“Deal.” Bucky says as he grabs Sam’s hand and kisses him on the cheek.

They walk around a little longer and a lot of that time is spent pointing at all the different pumpkins asking each other what they think and ultimately shaking their head no.

“Why are all of these pumpkins too big or too small? It’s like there’s no in between.” Bucky complains.

“I’m sure we’ll find one eventually we just have to-“

Bucky cuts him off and says, “Sam turn around!”

Sam does as he’s told and sees it...the perfect pumpkin! Just one small problem it’s in the arms of a little boy.

“Sammy, we need that pumpkin.”

“Yeah, I know we do Buck!”

They speed walk over to the boy and tap him on the shoulder.

“Hey kid we were wondering if we could take that pumpkin off your hands.” Bucky says with a nervous chuckle.

“No way old man! Step off!”

“Old man? Listen here you little-“

Sam steps in between the two and says “Okay let’s not take this any further than it needs to be. Now kid how much for the pumpkin?”

“Thirty bucks.”

“Thirty bucks? You have got to be out of your mind if you think we’re gonna pay that much for a pumpkin!”

“Okay, then I guess I’ll just walk away with my perfect pumpkin.”

As the boy is about to walk away Bucky speaks up and asks “How about ten dollars?”

“Twenty five?” the boy asks.

“Twenty?”

“Okay, I’ll slide you a deal. How about fifteen bucks? Take it or leave it!”

“Alright, fine kid you got me.” Bucky takes out his wallet and hands him the money.

The boy hands the pumpkin over to Sam and says, “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.”

“Yeah whatever kid get out of here, ” Sam says as he rolls his eyes.

He turns his attention towards Bucky, “You know you didn’t have to do that right?”

“I know that but I just didn’t want us to come all the way out here to a pumpkin patch just to not get one.”

“Well pumpkin or no pumpkin i’m glad I got to spend time with you today. I really had fun.”

“Yeah I had fun too. Wanna end off the day with sugar covered donut holes and apple cider?”

“It’s like you read my mind! That sounds perfect.”

The two lean in for a kiss then Bucky snakes his arm around Sam’s waist as they walk out of the pumpkin patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all will follow along with me with this challenge. I hope I can make through to the end! For more content please check me out on Tumblr @sammystann. Thank you!


	2. Day 2: Potions and Propositions

Sam was not a witch...he was a warlock. He hates it when people or creatures call him a witch. Yes he does wear a purple sparkly robe but it’s still obvious that he’s a guy therefore he’s classified as a warlock.

Bucky completely disagrees. He came into Sam’s little tavern one day for a potion. His little sister Rebecca or Becca as he likes to call her has fallen ill. All their mother’s home remedies are just not strong enough or just don’t flat out work this time sadly. He made the decision to seek out a higher power and here he is.

“Um excuse me Witch, I would like a potion that’ll cure an ill child.”

“First of all I am not a witch and second of all what are the symptoms of this child’s sickness?” asks Sam

“Yeah anyways she’s burning up to the touch, has a bad cough, and her tongue is purple.”

“Hold on her tongue is purple?”

“Yup. Purple.”

“Okay I’m not gonna lie you threw me a curveball but it does sound like a classic case of Lizard’s Fever.”

“Lizard’s Fever? I’ve never heard of that one before.”

“Yup it’s a pretty outdated illness. Some villages have had it eradicated completely but I guess not yours.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing just that you seem like the type to be from one of those ‘not as advanced’ villages.”

“Okay witch don’t be an asshole about the situation.”

“For the second time I am not a witch. I am a warlock! And don’t call me an asshole, asshole.” Sam says as he rolls his eyes

“Anyways how much for the damn potion or whatever.”

“Five gold pieces.”

“Wow you’re an expensive witch.”

“Warlock,” he deadpans, “And this potion requires rare ingredients that are very difficult to come by.”

“Yeah okay. How long will it take you to make the potion.”

“Just a few hours.”

“Thanks Mr. Witch”

“You know what? I’m done with your ass.”

Sam begins to whisper a foreign incantation while simultaneously making symbols with his hands and his eyes start glowing a deep purple.

“Um what’s going on here?”

Sam continues a wind begins to pick up in the tavern causing all sorts of things to go flying.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” Bucky frantically asks as he looks around.

All of a sudden Bucky begins to cough and heave. He grabs onto the table in front of him to steady himself. His face begins to heat up and turn red and discovers that he can no longer breathe. He coughs and gasps for air and spits out some blood. He looks up at Sam to see his still glowing eyes and wicked smile spread across his face.

His heaving finally begins to slow and starts to breathe normally again. Once he felt strong enough he stood up. He scowls at Sam and is about to scream at him when he realizes no sound is coming out.

Bucky tries to yell again and still nothing comes out. He tries a few more times and he finally realizes he can’t speak.

“There we go! I finally got you to shut your trap!” Sam says and begins laughing.

Bucky mouths some words and Sam responds to him with, “What was that? I can’t hear you. You’re going to have to speak up!” Sam throws his head back and cackles like an evil villain.

As Sam is busy laughing, Bucky scans the tavern for a piece of paper, ink, and a quill. He finally finds what he’s looking for and quickly scribbles out a message.

The message reads as this: “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME WITCH?”

Bucky shoves the paper in Sam’s face. He snatches the paper from him and reads it aloud.

“See you’re still doing it! You keep calling me a witch when I am clearly a warlock. I told you multiple times and you didn’t wanna listen to little ol’ me so I put a curse on you!”

Bucky stares at him in annoyance and snatches the paper back from him. He quick dips the quill in the ink and writes something else out. He turns the paper around so Sam can read it.

“ ‘WELL YOUR’RE WEARING A BRIGHT PURPLE SPARKLY DRESS SO OF COURSE ANYONE WOULD CALL YOU A WITCH.’ “ Sam read it out loud and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a dress it’s clearly a robe.” He states as he dramatically motions his arms around the string that tied his robe together.

Bucky sighed in annoyance and waved him off. He grabbed the paper on the table and wrote another thing down then handed it to Sam.

“Ah, a proposition I see! ‘IF YOU MAKE ME THE POTION AND REVERSE THE CURSE YOU PUT ON ME I’LL GIVE YOU TEN GOLD PIECES’ “ Sam rubs his chin in consideration and untilmately agrees.

Sam grabs all the supplies he needs for the potion and gets to work.

The next few hours are spent telling Bucky not to touch things and mixing in each ingredient in his cauldron.

When Sam finally finishes he bottles up a bright blue potion in a small round jar and tops it off with a cork.

“Okay asshole here’s your potion!”

Bucky grunts and grabs a new piece of paper and scribbles down a sentence.

Sam reads it aloud and it says, “WHAT ABOUT MY CURSE?”

“Oh right! I definitely forgot about that. You see it was so quiet around here without you talking.”

Bucky scoffs and slams his hand on the table.

“Alright! Alright! A little pushy aren’t we?”

Sam starts his incantation and begins making symbols with his hands as his eyes glow purple. Things swirling around again and Bucky starts heaving.

He grabs onto his throat and coughs and gasps for air. He spits out more blood and grabs the table before he can fall.

Bucky’s breath starts to even out again and he stands up straight. He clears his throat one last time before speaking.

“You’re such an asshole you that? You’re lucky I-“ Bucky begins.

“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast! You’re acting like I can’t shut up with a snap of my fingers.”

“Yeah whatever. Can I just get the potion so I can go?”

Sam grabs the bottle he made earlier and hands it to Bucky. “That’ll be ten gold pieces please!”

Bucky reaches into his pocket and pulls his fist out and puts it over Sam’s outstretched hand. Before Bucky let’s the money fall into his hand he says, “Despite everything I just wanna thank you for still making the potion for me....warlock.” Then he finally lets the money fall into his hand.

“Warlock! You said it! You’re welcome peasant. Now get out of my tavern!”

“Whatever.” Bucky walks out of the tavern and shuts the door behind him.

“Hey! This is only 5 gold pieces!” Sam calls after him

“Deal with it witch!” Bucky yells back and runs back to his village.

“Damn asshole.” Sam sighs out in disappointment.


	3. Day 3: ”How and when, exactly, did you figure out that you're immortal?”

When Sam started working at his new job he loved it! The company had lots of benefits, employees got a thirty percent discount on all merchandise, and he had great coworkers. Or so he thought. 

On a chilly night in October one of his coworkers, Steve asked if he wanted to him and a few other employees for a movie night get together at his house. 

“Sure Steve that sounds like fun. Who else did you invite?”

“Oh, just Natasha and James. You can meet us at my place say around 7?”

“Okay, that works for me.”

“Great I’ll text you my address then.”

“Yup sounds good! See you there?”

“See you there!”

***

When Sam pulled up to his Steve’s house he wasn’t sure if it was the right house. He wasn’t even sure if he should call it a house because the place was huge. Sam knew that they got paid fifteen dollars an hour but that kind of salary couldn’t get you a house or a mansion like this. 

“What the hell? A family member must’ve died and left him a fortune or something.” Sam says to himself. Before he walks up the driveway he takes a picture of the house and sends it to Steve just to make extra sure he’s at the right house. A second later his phone dings and a thumbs-up emoji from Steve pops up. 

“No fucking way,” Sam says. He walks the long driveway and stops in front of the door. He thinks about whether he should knock or ring the doorbell and before he can make his decision the door swings open to reveal Steve. 

“Hey, Sam! Did you get here okay?” Steve says as he motions for Sam to walk in. 

“Yeah it was a nice drive and...” he trails off as he looks around the house. 

Over to the left was a large staircase that led upstairs to a balcony that overlooked the downstairs area. Hanging from the ceiling above him was a grand chandelier that sparkles so brightly it was beginning hard to look at for long. Huge works of art lined the walls and in the middle of the room was a large table and in the middle was a bright orange pumpkin with a bouquet of flowers coming out the top of it. 

“Woah man, this place is nice! How can you afford this? Did somebody leave it in their will for you?” Sam asks

“Oh, well um, something like that yeah.” Steve stumbles out

“Okay...well are Natasha and James here yet?”

“Oh yeah, they’re in the living room. Follow me.”

Sam follows behind Steve as he looks around the place still in awe of everything he saw. When they reached the living room again Sam was amazed. 

The room was covered head to toe in Halloween decorations. There wasn’t and area in sight where you couldn’t see some type of decoration. The large coffee table in front of the huge couch had too many snacks on it that he could even name. 

“Wow, you did all this yourself?” Sam asks Steve

“Well, I-“ Before Steve could finish Natasha interrupted him. 

“I’m the one who did decorations.” She said as she strolled over to the two men. 

Natasha and Sam go in to hug each other and they pull away but not before Sam says, “Hey Nat nice to see you and wow I’m super impressed by everything.”

“Thanks, Sam! I go all out like this every year.”

“She sure does we had to ask her to dial it down a little for this year,” Bucky says from his spot on the huge couch. 

“Wait all of this is dialing it down?” Sam asks

“Yup she almost put fake blood splatter across the walls but me and Bucky stopped her before she could,” Steve says 

“Oh really? And ‘Bucky’?” Sam looks at Steve in confusion

“Oh, that’s what me and Nat call James. Guess I never told you that, huh?”

Sam shakes his no. “You can call me that too if you want Sam!” Bucky yells over with his face stuffed with pretzels. 

“Gross Buck!” Nat says with disgust. Bucky just shrugs and goes back to eating. 

“Well, why don’t we get this movie night started huh?” Steve asks as he walks over to the couch. Nat and Sam follow behind him and they sit one couch together while Steve sits next to Bucky. 

“Okay, Sam since you’re our guest what horror movie should we watch first?” Nat asks

“Um, how about Jeepers Creepers?” 

“Sam you’re amazing! That’s literally favorite horror movie!” Bucky says in excitement 

“No way really? It’s my favorite too!”

“Alright kids get a hold of yourselves,” Nat says as she rolls her eyes and continues with, “Put the movie on Stevie.”

Steve does as he’s told and gets up to dim the lights and quickly hurried back to his seat. As the movie starts they all grab a bowl of snacks for themselves to eat. 

While the movie is playing Bucky and Sam keep gushing over certain scenes when all of a sudden a gummy worm lands in Bucky’s hair. 

“Really Nat?” Bucky asks annoyed as Sam and Nat are both laughing

“Oh, so you two think that’s funny?” Bucky asks then he takes a handful of pretzels and launches at the both of them. 

“Hey!” Sam and Nat both say in unison. Then Nat starts launching gummy worms while Sam is throwing popcorn. Bucky can’t just let himself be attacked so he starts throwing more pretzels at them. 

“Woah guys who’s gonna clean all of this up? You know I’m not gonna do it because-“ A chocolate-covered peanut hits Steve’s cheek and the three start chuckling like idiots. 

“Okay fine be like that then,” Steve says then he begins pelting marshmallows the three. 

The four of them get up and start running around the living room trying to either hide or hit someone else with a snack. Until there’s a large crash. Nat dropped her bowl and there are gummy worms and glass everywhere. 

“I’ll get a broom and dustpan.” Says Steve

Nat kneels down to pick up the bigger pieces of glass shards and Sam makes his way over her. “Here I’ll help you.”

“No, it’s alright Sam I can- Ouch!” Nat cut herself on one of the shards. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asks as he kneels down to look at her hand sees a fresh scab where she just cut herself. 

“What the fuck? Didn’t you just cut your hand? How is it already...healed?” 

Nat doesn’t answer and looks up at Bucky and Steve as he walks in with the dustpan and broom. 

“Um, I can explain!” She says

“Yeah please do!” Sam says as he steps back from her

“Okay, I’m not gonna sugarcoat this or anything. Steve, Bucky, and I are all...immortal.”

“You’re what?”

“Immortal,” Bucky says

“Haha, very funny guys!” Sam looks between the three of them and sees that no one is laughing. 

“Wait you’re serious?”

Nat nods her head yes. Sam looks at the two men for confirmation and they nod their heads as well. 

“Okay wow, I have so many questions. **How and when, exactly, did you figure out that you’re immortal?”** Sam asks as he goes to sit down

“Well when all turned 13, each of us had to go through a turning phase,” Bucky says as he sits down on the couch

“It’s kind of like puberty but much worse,” Steve says as he goes to sweep up the glass and gummy worms. 

“Yeah, our bodies become much stronger and faster than the average human.” Says Nat as she goes to sit down next to Bucky

“Wait so are y’all like vampires or something because is kind of starting to sound like Twilight.”

“Not quite. You see our ancestors used to be but through generations of breeding with humans our vampiric characteristics have almost gone away completely.” Steve says he sits down on the arm of the couch next to Sam. 

“Okay, so you don’t need to feed on humans or anything?”

“Nope, not at all.” Says Bucky

Sam would be lying if he didn’t say a wave of relief washed over him. “But still say if one of you were to bite me would I still turn?” 

“Yes and no. Yes because you would go through the turning process which is very painful and no because your new abilities would only last a few days at most.  
The only way to be like us three would be to be an offspring of us.” Explains Nat

“Okay wow, that’s kind of a lot. What do you guys call yourselves if you’re not vampires then?”

“We call ourselves Immortals to keep it simple.” Says Steve

“I’m assuming you have this big ass house because y’all collected so much money over the decades you’ve all be alive. And y’all work a regular job to appear as ‘normal’ correct?” Sam asks

“That’s exactly right.” Nat states

“Now, if I told anyone who you three were really would you have to kill me?” Sam asked as he prepared to hear the worst. 

The three of them start laughing and Sam looks at them in confusion. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Well if you told anyone no one would even believe you. Trust me you wouldn’t be the first one who tried to tell anyone.” Bucky says

“Well I guess you’re right about that...well anyways did you guys want to finish the movie?” 

Now it was the group’s turn to look at Sam with confusion. 

“What?” he asks

“Well with people we’ve told in the past they usually never want to hear or see us ever again.” Says Nat

“Well now that I know that you three won’t harm me in any way I don’t see why we still can’t be friends,” Sam says

The three look at one another and shrug. Bucky grabs the remote and pressed play. 

Even though Sam discovered some new beings or creatures? He’ll ask them about it later. He knew that he had found a new group of great friends.


	4. Day 4: Graveyard Exploration

"Sam do you actually want me to do this?" Steve asks

"Yes! Don't get all soft on me now Rogers." Sam says

The two were standing in front of two large metal gates that led to a graveyard on the other side. Earlier in the night, Sam had dared Steve to visit a graveyard, sit on top of a gravestone, and take a selfie. Steve would only agree to it if Sam would go with him. Obviously, Sam agreed because who would pass up the opportunity to see Steve get scared shitless? 

Steve takes a deep breath while walking up to the gate and pushing one side open. The gate swings open loudly and a flock of birds in one of the neighboring trees fly off into the distance. 

“Well, it can’t get any more dramatic than that can it?” Steve sarcastically asks out loud to no one in particular. 

Suddenly a thick fog begins to spread across the graveyard grounds as the wind howls in the distance. 

“Oh come on!” Steve yells frustrated with what just happened. 

As the crisp fall wind blew in around them, Sam snuggled up more into his sweatshirt “Steve, let’s just hurry up and get this done please so we can get out of here.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Now, which tombstone should I sit on?”

“Since we’re already all the way out here I say we might as well find the biggest one we can.” 

“Only you would suggest something like that.” Steve huffs out as he rolls his eyes. 

Sam shrugs and starts to walk down a winding path with Steve following closely behind him. They walk for what seems like forever to Steve and finally spot it. 

It was a gravestone much more different from the many they’ve just seen as it was made from marble and almost completely covered in moss and leaves. 

“Despite the situation, this stone actually looks quite beautiful,” Steve says

“Oh shut up you big sap. Go on and snap your little selfie. Okay?” 

“Alright just hold on a second.” Steve bends down to clear away some of the vegetation on the stone. 

“ ‘Here Lies James Buchanan Barnes. The Soldier Who Died From A Broken Heart’ “ he reads aloud. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s real?” Sam gasps out

“What? What’s real?”

“You’ve never heard the story of Sargent Barnes?”

“No how does it go?”

“Hold on I don’t quite remember off the top of my head but let me look it up.” Sam pulled out his phone and began typing away

“Okay, here it is. Well, apparently when he was fighting in World War Two he met another soldier that he had become instantly attached to. The two did almost everything together like they were glued at the hip. Some say they were so close that it’s possible that they were in a relationship with one another. 

Then one day in one of the worst battles their faction had to go through, a grenade landed in the trench they were in. The soldier made a split-second decision and dove over the grenade to save Sargent Barnes and the rest of the soldiers in the trench. From that day on Sargent Barnes fell into a deep depression that he just couldn’t seem to escape. He ended up passing just a few weeks before the war was declared over.” Sam finishes

“Wow that sounds so-“

“Holy....shit!”

“What?”

“Steve you’re not going to believe me if I say it so just look” Sam turned his phone around to face Steve

On the screen showed a black and white photo of Sargent Barnes with his arm around the shoulders of another man. The caption underneath the picture reads as “Sargent Barnes (left) Unknown soldier (right)” 

Steve’s eyes widened as he noticed the soldier almost looked identical to him. He would say the only difference between the two would be their haircut and body size. The soldier was short and pretty thin while Steve was tall and bulky. Unexpectedly a wave of deja vu hit him and he felt goosebumps all over. 

“What I’m about to say might sound crazy but I feel like I know him.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Like I don’t know? Maybe I had a past life with him or something? It’s just...weird.”

“Okay, this whole thing is starting to creep me out real bad man,” Sam complains

“Yeah me too.” Steve wipes off some the leaves that have landed on top of the gravestone and gently sits on top of it. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of himself smiling. 

“Only you would smile in a picture taken in a damn graveyard.”

“Oh hush up Sam! I gotta make the picture worth it don’t I?”

“Yeah whatever Steve let’s go.”

Once they get to the car they get in and Sam turns the car on so it can warm up. In the meantime, Steve decides to look at the photo he just took and he freezes. 

“Um, Stevie? You all good?” Sam asks confused

All Steve could muster out was a simple “Look”

Sam grabs the phone and his eyes widen with shock. In the picture behind Steve was a very light image of Sargent Barnes with his arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

They each get a shiver down their spines that cause them to get goosebumps all over. They both stare at each other for a moment before Sam quickly pulled out of there not even letting the car heat up completely. As they drive off they hear more howling wind in the distance as if it’s calling out for them to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any of this made sense because I wrote it at 1 am lol. If it does then I hope you liked it!


	5. Day 5: Buried (Dead or Alive)

The mossy ground squished beneath the feet of the four campers as they hiked to their desired camping grounds. They come out here a couple of times a year and this particular trip took place on Halloween night. 

Once they reached the clearing they all dumped their gear on the ground and took a little break. 

"I've walked that trail so many times and I can't believe I still get this tired afterward." Sam sighs out. 

"Tell me about it. Maybe we're just getting old or something." Natasha says and the others laugh. 

"Hey, guys I think we should set up the grounds now before it gets dark."

"Good idea Buck," says Steve

They each grab their own tents and start setting them up. Steve finished his first so he decided to go start a fire as it would be getting dark soon. When Nat finished she put lawn chairs around the fire pit that Steve was occupying. 

Afterward, Sam and Bucky went to go get some more firewood and even ended up sword fighting with the sticks they collected. Nat and Steve have to stop them by pelting pine cones at them. 

Steve finally got the fire going and told everyone to sit down around the fire. Before Sam sat down he gave everyone a blanket to wrap up in. 

“Okay guys it’s Halloween that means we’re telling scary stories tonight!” says Nat

“Oh! Oh! I’ll start!” Bucky says excitedly as he’s bouncing up and down in his chair. 

“Okay go for it,” Nat tells him and snuggles into her blanket. 

“On a cold, dark, and stormy night a little girl was home by herself. She was waiting for her parents to get home but she realized she was too tired and decided to get ready for bed instead. As she was making her way upstairs she heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. The house’s basement has been recently under construction so noise like that wasn’t uncommon. She and her parents always scolded the construction team when something didn’t go their way. But anyways she wanted to see what it was so-“

“See this is where people get killed. If that was me I would mind my business till my parents get home just saying.” Says Sam

“Shut up Sam! You’re ruining the mood.” Says an annoyed Nat

Sam scoffs “Whatever. I guess you can continue Bucky.”

“Thank you. As I was saying she went to investigate the loud noise she just heard. She entered the kitchen to find a spilled bowl of cat food and her cat on the table. ‘Oh, silly cat. Did the storm outside scare you? Let’s get this cleaned up.’ As she bent down to pick up the food bowl she screams. She looked under the table to find both of her parents dead and lying in a pool of blood. 

She runs to go get the phone to call the police but the power cut out. In total darkness she spins around to run out of the house but runs into something tough then feels a pair of hands wrap around her. She tried to scream but couldn’t because one of the hands was now cover her mouth. ‘Try and escape or call for help, you die.’ She hears a raspy yet familiar voice say in her ear. She recognizes him as one of the workers. The worker drags her down to the basement where there was a mold problem on the walls. He sets her down on a stool then bounds and gags her. 

He places her in between the brick wall and frames for the new drywall and begins to work. When the girl finally comes to she is surrounded in darkness. All of her memories come flooding back to her and she thrashes around only to realize that she can barely move or say anything because she still has a dirty rag in her mouth. 

The worker admires his handiwork and begins to collect all his supplies. He heads up the stairs while a shuffling sound and grunts can faintly be heard as the girl makes her attempts to escape from being buried within the walls of her home. ‘You should’ve been nicer to people.’ The worker mumbles as he closes the basement door behind him.”

“Weak!” Sam yells as he throws a marshmallow at Bucky. 

“Weak? You just can’t appreciate a good scary story when you hear one Wilson.” Bucky tells him as he rolls his eyes

“Come on boys there’s no need to argue. I thought it was a great story Bucky and Sam since you didn’t like it why don’t you tell the next one, hm?” Nat says

“Thanks, Nat! See a person with taste, finally!”

“Yeah, anyways Bucky now it’s my turn. Once upon a time-“

“Hold on Sam. Hey Stevie what did you think of the story?” The three then turn their attention to Steve who is almost completely underneath his blanket only having his eyes showing. 

“Um,” he pulls down the blanket so he can speak clearly, “Okay I’m not gonna lie that story gives me the absolute creeps. It’s something about being buried alive whether it being behind drywall, in the dirt, or even snow just scares the living daylights out of me.”

“Aw, Stevie I didn’t mean to scare you that bad,” Bucky says apologetically 

“Yeah I know just next time-“

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever now back to my story! Once upon a time...”

The three all groan and roll their eyes as Sam continues to tell his story.


	6. Day 6: ”I know you missed me. Just admit it. I saw you visit my grave every day.”

It’s been a year. It’s really been a year since Sam’s accident and Steve still can’t believe it. When he had heard the news for the first time he didn’t register it. He thought it was Bucky pulling some sick prank or joke. But when Steve looked up at him he could see the tears threatening to fall. 

Before he knew it his feet were suddenly carrying him to the infirmary with Bucky following closely behind him. When he reached the entrance to the room his heart sank to his stomach. 

He shuffled over to the left side of the bed and completely broke down. He collapsed into the chair next to the bed and grabbed Sam’s hand and sobbed into it. Bucky began rubbing circles on Steve’s back as tears rolled down his face. 

“They said that he went on a mission that was supposed to be an easy in and out job so he went with no backup. They ambushed him and he got hurt real bad Stevie. The doctors had to put him in an induced coma and they don’t think he’ll make it out.” Bucky explains to Steve as he’s fighting back sobs. 

***

Steve and Bucky found themselves standing in front of Sam’s grave with Steve holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“I knew it should’ve been me who went out on that mission. But he insisted that I needed a break and that he would handle it for me. It really should’ve been me, Buck.” 

“There’s nothing you can do about it now and blaming yourself won’t make the situation any better.” 

Steve nodded his response. He squats down and cleared away any vegetation that covered up Sam’s gravestone. His fingers slowly cascaded along the engraving of Sam’s name on the stone as a tear rolled down his face. He took the bouquet he had in his hand and gently placed it down. 

“Fly high Sammy,” Steve said as he wiped the tears from his face and stood back up. 

Bucky threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders to leave when out of nowhere they heard a familiar voice. 

“You know I missed you guys too.”

The two men turned around and couldn’t believe their eyes. It was Sam! But not in the physical sense. He was a ghostly figure that sat atop his own tombstone. 

“Are you seeing this Steve?”

“Yeah but...How?”

Sam chuckles, “I’ve seen how you guys have held up without me, and seeing you grieve hurts me in ways you can’t even imagine. So I pulled some spiritual strings and found a way to contact you guys.”

“Yeah, you being gone really hit hard you know. There are times where I wish I could just call you on the phone just to hear your voice or something.” Steve said

“Yeah well, I think I’ve been handling it well. At least I don’t have to deal with your antics anymore.” Bucky says as he sheepishly rubs his neck. 

**“I know you missed me. Just admit it. I saw you visit my grave every day, Barnes.”** Sam taunts

He rolls his eyes, “Alright fine I did miss you...a lot actually. You were one of the best people to walk into my life.”

“That means the world to me, Buck. I wished I could’ve gotten to spend more time with you guys. You two really flipped my world upside down but I was grateful for it and will be forever. I love you guys and wish I could stay but the spirits are calling me back now.”

“We love you too,” Steve says

“Wait before you go will we ever get to see you again?” Bucky asks

“Of course you will. Not very often but I’ll come back to visit every once in a while.”

“Oh okay well bye Sammy.” Steve solemnly lets out as Bucky waves goodbye. 

“Bye guys I’ll see you two again one day,” Sam says with a wink. A gust of wind blows in and he’s gone. 

“I can’t believe that just happened Buck.”

“Me either but I’m glad it happened and we got to see him. At least we know that he’s happy and content where he’s at.”

Steve nods in agreement, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short and I'm sorry. I've just been tired because of work. I hope you still liked it anyway! <3


End file.
